Caught in the Middle
by Forever's sun
Summary: What happens when your car gets stolen at a gas station on the highway? Well if you want to find out, than your just going to have to read I guess. But be warned, it's the ride of your life.  Niley


_**Caught in the Middle. **_

_**Chapter One**_

"**You simply can't do this!" Roberta shouted, checks turning red with furry. **

"**Want to make a bet?" **

"**He'll never allow it!" **

"**He won't have to, because I don't plan on asking him! The item is on is way as we speak" he spat harshly, sharply turning away. He stiffly folded his arms across his chest, and began to walk away; leaving in his wake, a deafening silence.**

**xxx**

Hurry up, hurry up, and hurry up!

I tapped my knee unable to hide my frustration. He said quarter to two! It's ten past and he's still not here, and I bet he'll just calmly drive up and give me than play boy smile and expect me to melt. But I will not! Just wait until he shows up! My gaze will be colder than winter in the artic!

Where is he! Of all the days for him to show up (and trust me there are a lot) he chose's today! I've been waiting to watch this band for four months! He knows how much this means to me, so their two options a) his simple a douche bag who isn't even worth my time or b) he has terrible time management and got caught in traffic. I'm going to go with option b, simply because I know him.

Come on! Do you have any idea what I had to do it get these tickets! Of course you don't, unless you know how it feels to spend three days in a line, living in a tent and having to use the gas station for a bathroom (yes I said gas station!) And well if you, then I'm sure you fell my pain. Arrow Hearts, was the "it" band of the year. In fact E! News had named them the Grammy winners of 2012. So one could understand why I'm so angry at by soon to be ex best friend, for being late.

Speaking of being late! A low rumbling was coming my way, and I could just make out the bumper of a mustang rolling up the drive way. The car came to a stop beside me, the car door parallel to my body. The window rolled down, and a curly haired boy poked his head through the window.

"Hey miles" he greeted sheepishly.

Rolling my eyes, I yanked the door open getting inside the car. Nick's mustang smelled of cigarette's (which we smoked), vodka (which we drank way too much of) and the air fresher which hung from the mirror (trying to cover up the other two things but failing miserably.)

"What time is it Nick?" I asked, just as he took of down my drive way.

"I'm sorry alright!"

"It's a five hour drive, were going to miss the opening!" I whined.

"We won't miss it I promise!" he contradicted, moving his arm away from the wheel to turn on the radio.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed turning the volume up. Good life by one republic blared through the speakers. (My second favorite band, just in case you wanted to know)

"Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight, like this city is on fire tonight" Nick began to sing.

"This could really be a good life, a good, good life" I continued, swaying slightly in my seat.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh" Nick sang, trying to reach the high note by failing. I laughed hitting the back of the seat hard, there were times I wondered why I was friends with him (okay most of the time) but he was just so hilarious, how I could I not be friends with Nick? I can't even imagine not being friends with him, ever since middle school (he was the owner of the locker door which I slammed into on my first day.) And ever since that moment, we've been best friends.

"Oh I have a joke for you!" he said jumping in his seat. He took the felt turn, heading onto the highway, only four and a half hours and will be watching the best band ever!

"Okay, shoot?" I laughed.

**xxx**

"Nick we have to stop!" said, looking at the highway sign to see the symbol which indicated a gas station only a couple of minutes up.

"Why?"

"Because I have to use the bathroom" I blushed. That was one of the awkward things about having a best friend who's a guy; you can never talk about everything with them. Like for example a girls "time of the months" (if you're a girl know what I'm talking about, if you're a guy, you don't want to know.) There are just some things we don't get into, like I don't ask about guy things, because I simply don't want to know.

"**Were stranded!" she panicked, looking right then left. **

"**No wait!" he butted in, a light flashed bright "a cars coming"**

"**Wait what does that have to do with-no! We're not stealing a car" she whispered harshly.**

"**Fine stay here, and when Johnny finds out you can just explain that your ethics stopped you from getting the job done!"**

"**Fine!" she pouted. **

Nick pulled over. The gas station was empty, and kind of made me nervous (what can I say I watch way too many movies!) Quickly I opened the door getting out of the car. Nick copied my motions.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Going into the shop, might as well buy a couple of beers for the rest of the way"

"Please, do you have a fake ID" I teased.

"Come on dose this look like a place where the clerk will care"

Shrugging my shoulders I headed towards the bathrooms (which are totally not hygienic by the way.) I entered the restroom, opening the stall.

"**Come on!" he called sneaking toward the mustang. Joseph pulled the girl forward, until they stood opposite the car door, hiding so no one could see them. He opened the passenger's door, being careful not to make a sound.**

"**I'm going to climb into the passenger drivers, as soon as I'm there you have to climb in and close the door as fast as you can, okay?" he asked**

"**Okay" she said, her voice shivered. **

The water ran down from the tap, hitting my hands. Suddenly out of nowhere, Nick's voice echoed "NO!" he shouted. Snapping my head up I pushed the bathroom door opening just into time to see the back of Nick's mustang drive away.

"Please tell me that wasn't your car" I gasped walking over to stand beside him. My hands were still wet, the cold winds making me shiver. The sun was just setting, the sky having an orange tint to it.

"What the hell are we going to do know?" he asked, looking at me with expectant eyes.

"A taxi?" I suggested with a small smile.

"Sure if you have two hundred dollars to spare" he said angrily. Nick ran his hand through his hair, pacing back and forth. Nick actually looked kind of hot pissed. (I know right!) With a sigh I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure it out"

"How?"

"I don't know just yet" I said glumly, it looks like my dreams of watching the Arrows Hearts live just weren't meant to be. Pulling Nick down with me, we sat down on the curb. I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling his arm move around my waist. We'd been like this before, but for the first time I felt a weird feeling in my stomach.

Were those butterflies?

**Joe's phone began to vibrate in his pocket, flashing a smile at Demi he pulled on hand from the wheel to reach inside his trousers. He pulled out, an old wore out phone flipping it open and placing the speaker to his ear. **

"**Yello?" he greeted. **

"**Joseph" greeted a harsh voice. Joe straightened up in his seat, flashing a grimace toward Demi. **

"**Sir?"**

"**Tell me you're on your way? I just had, a major confrontation was Roberta this morning."**

"**We ran into a complication what we'll be there in three hours"**

**Then line went dead. Joe turned to Demi, throwing the phone into her lap. "Chicago here we come." **

**xxx**

It was about an hour later (there was no reception! Just our luck right?) A truck passed, flashing its light and hocking its horn. Nick and I exchanged a look before standing up. It stopped at the side of the road. The window came down, and a trucker stuck his window out.

"Where you two heading?" he asked, his voice rough, from the cigarettes he'd smoked for twenty years.

"New York" Nick answered trying to put on a tough guy voice which did not work.

"Well I can take you as far as Chicago, think you can go the rest of the way?" he asked.

"You bet we can!" I answered (I know what you're thinking; this is how a horror movie started. But if you'd spent the last hour sitting outside in the freezing cold you'd think differently.)

"Chicago, here we come!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continue …..<strong>_

**A/N: Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
